


Chance Occurrence

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Romance, Some Humor, based on the movie Serendipity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Lena wants Gloves for her outfit Kara wants them to match her scarf the two meet and enjoy a night of getting to know one another. Lena ever the believer says everything happens for a reason. so what does Kara do when she finds the pair of gloves from a few short years ago. Kara does everything in her power to find Lena the woman of fate despite getting married in a few short weeks. Will they find each other will Kara go through with the wedding?





	Chance Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vincent_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/gifts).



> This is for my very first archive of our own friend Vincent_D He is always giving me great advice and brings a smile to my face after staying up all night writing I am gifting this to you to pay back for you gifting me.  
>  This story is based on my favorite romantic movie Serendipity I have loved this movie since I was a little girl and I hope my retelling of it as a human au Supergirl story fits so enjoy and with all my love your friend EmiLynn.

A few years ago.

Lena was just a woman shopping for winter clothing it was the holidays and the store was packed she couldn’t take 2 steps without bumping into someone or rubbing elbows with someone else. She had been looking around for some gloves to complete her winter attire that’s when she saw them a simple pair of black gloves. She reached her hand out for them just as someone else had.

“Sorry.” The taller blonde woman with the ice blue eyes and kind face says.

“Oh, no please.” Lena nodded in the direction of the gloves.

“No, I’m sorry I just saw them and thought they would match my scarf let me just ask and see if they have another pair.” The blonde said with a smile as she waved down a sales associate.

“Uhm excuse me do you happen to have another pair of these.” The blonde asked and lifted the one glove she was still holding. Lena just watched with a polite smile.

The sales woman shakes her head no and says “I’m sorry that is the last one. Everything we have is out.”

Lena bit her lip as the blonde let out a small sigh.

“Not in the back or stockroom?” Lena asked.

“Nope. Sorry.” The saleswoman said obviously focusing on the task at hand.

“You don’t have a basement?” The blonde asked.

“Nope. We don’t have an attic either.” The sales woman said as she moved away.

“You take them.” The Blonde said as she fiddled with a receipt in her hand.

“No. no. no you saw them first.” Lena answered with a shake of her head.

After a very awkward encounter with another shopper and stammering through a weird explanation tripping on each other’s words the other wishes them a happy holiday and leaves the two women to the gloves.

“You earned that, so you take them.” The blonde says with a slight laugh and blush from the scene moments ago.

“T-thank you.” Lena says with a giggle and a shy smile. “But it was a team effort.” Lena continued as she dropped her head slightly her shy smile still on her face.

“Y-yeah it was.” The blonde said with a smile.

“I don’t know how to thank you.” Lena says softly her face heating up slightly with a blush.

“How about coffee?” The blonde offered with a smile.

“Sure, sounds lovely.” Lena said without a thought.

They headed out and Lena lead the blonde to her favorite coffee shop. A little while later they were sat at a table with their drinks the blonde ultimately letting Lena order for her.

“This is so good how did you find this place?” The blonde asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“Oh because of the name.” Lena said with a soft smile. The blonde furrowed her brow for a second before she spoke.

“The name? huh why the name?” the blonde asked with a smile.

“Well because it basically means fate…. But with a sense of humor.” Lena laughed as she went into an explanation. After a few minutes and Lena’s explanation the blonde perked up.

“So, you basically believe in fortunate accidents?” The blonde asked as she resituated in her chair.

“Yeah basically.” Lena said with a shy laugh.

“Ah like the Woman and the gloves?” the blonde asked with all seriousness. Lena shook her head.

“Actually, I don’t know that comparison.” Lena said with a small smile feigning ignorance.

“Ah well you see it’s a story about a blonde that goes out to by gloves for herself and she just so happens to run into a beautiful Irish woman who was also trying to buy the same gloves and has a boyfriend.” The blonde said an amused look on her face.

“You do have a boyfriend, right?” The blonde asked with a playful tone. Lena nods her head.

“Yes, I do and you?” Lena asked the blonde just nodded with a small smile and slight disappointment in her eyes. They finished their coffee and decided to head out they walked together for a while carrying their shopping bags they had been walking a little way and rounded a corner. Lena let out a soft sigh as she had realized she had forgotten her bag with the gloves in it. Little did Lena know Kara was in a similar predicament as she had managed to forget her scarf with a quick goodbye the two left in their own directions both regretting the fact, they had not gotten the name of the other.

Twenty minutes later Kara arrived back at the clothing store she briefly spoke to the sales person who had pointed out no on had brought the scarf to them. Kara thanked her and made her way up stairs a smiled taking form on her face as soon as she rounded the corner. Seeing the raven-haired woman just readjusting herself to look up at the blonde. They said nothing Kara made her way over to Lena. Lena draped Kara’s scarf back around the blonde’s neck both just quiet for a moment before Kara let out a small laugh and adjusted her glasses.

“Seems we both had forgotten something huh?” Kara chuckled as she pointed to the bag Lena had in hand. Lena chuckled and nodded. 

“It would seem so.”

Kara rubbed the back of her head before she let a puff of air out.

“So what else did you have planed tonight?” Kara asked sincerely. Lena chuckled and shook her head.

“Nothing in particular and you?” Lena asked.

“Well if you have nothing else planned maybe you’d like to walk a bit and maybe take a detour to go ice skating?” Kara asked shyly. Lena was slightly struck by the blonde’s forwardness she took a second before nodding.

“Of course, it sounds lovely.”

They had made their way through down town the traffic horrendous but the sidewalks sparse of any people. They had managed to make there way to the park where the Ice-skating rink was now in full view. Couples winding about kids and teenagers with their parents or friends. 

The night air was filled with laughter and the sounds of happiness this made Kara beam she loved the holidays and she loved how it always made people come together. She smiled and took the raven-haired woman by the hand over to the rink manager they got their ice-skating shoes and were both excited as they had finally began gliding along the slick surface of the ice. They had enjoyed idol chit chat as they slid here and there eventually Lena had been so prompted to inquire various insight about the blonde.

“Favorite National City moment?” Lena asked as she glided a few feet away facing the blonde.

Kara smiled and a thoughtful look over took her face after a moment the blonde spoke sincerely.

“Well this moment is definitely climbing the charts.” Kara answered cheekily. Lena smiled brightly a small blush taking her cheeks over.

“That’s flattering. okay uhm.” Lena took a moment before she felt bold and wanted to play a bit with the blonde she wanted to see if the blonde was always so forthright. 

“Favorite sexual position?” Lena asked with a smirk as she faced the blonde and skated blindly tripping over her own feet before she could get an answer. Lena landed hard on her ass scraping her arm on the ground. Kara was at her side in moments and attentively checking the raven-haired woman over.

“Are you alright?” Kara asked worry evident in her voice. Lena nodded and took Kara's offered hand and stood she pushed she sleeve up to reveal a small gash on her arm. Kara furrowed her brow in concern and walked the raved haired woman off the rink and over to a bench where she had thoroughly taken care of the cut. Kara couldn’t help the fact that after she had bandaged the other woman’s arm, she looked closer at the freckled sink making a fascinating observation as her fingers traced over a particular set of freckles.

“You have Cassiopeia on your arm.” Kara said with glee. Lena furrowed her brow and looked at the blonde in confusion.

“I’m sorry it…it’s a constellation you know Cassiopeia.” Kara repeated the look of confusion on the other woman’s face prompted her to take a pen out and play connect the dots on her arm as she explained the story. Lena watched on enamored with the blonde and how adorable she was being she listened intently or at least she tried as it was hard to keep her thoughts from other things that could happen between them. Just before Lena could act on such thoughts and mess everything up Kara had the pen capped and put away. She watched as the blonde took another look at the bandaged cut and gave a soft gentle kiss pulling away to rub it and pull Lena's sleeve down.

They sat there for a few minutes just gazing at one another eventually the chime of the hour went off pulling both from their thoughts. They had returned the borrowed ice skates and walked out of the park at a leisurely pace before Kara broke the silence.

“So, uh fate huh I guess I'd have to fight against that at this moment.” The blonde said with a slightly sad smile. Lena spun around and smiled to the blonde.

“Of course, … I should be going but uhm here’s my number.” Lena said as she scribbled on the back of her receipt Lena offered the blonde the piece of paper but before she could take it there was a gust of wind and the paper flew from Lena’s hand gone from either of their grasps.

“Hey, wait that’s not fair.” The blonde all but whined as the wind died down.

“Ah but that is fate and I have to go.” Lena said with a sad smile her heart no longer beating rapidly.

“Wait fate isn’t fair please write it on something else.” The blonde begged with puppy dog eyes. Lena’s chest filled with hope as she dug through her bag and pulled out a book and held it up.

“I will write my number on the front backing of this book and then first thing tomorrow I will take it to a used book store and sell it… if you find it then it was fate.” Lena said as she took her pin scribbled her number and stuffed the book back in her bag she spun back around and started heading for her apartment. The blonde followed behind her calling for her to turn around that it wasn’t fair she smiled and took off looking back to see the blonde following her. After a few blocks she reached the lobby to her apartment building she made her way into the elevator the blonde entering the lobby now.

“Wait can I at least get your name?” The blonde begged as the Elevator opened and Lena stepped on she turned around and smiled taking the bag with the gloves in it and tossed it to the blonde.

“Lena you?” Lena said with a smile. The blonde caught the bag and yelled as the doors started to close.

“My names Kara.” Kara yelled, and the elevator closed. Kara hung her head with a small smile slightly disappointed she wasn’t single she headed home.

Present time.

“Kara you're getting married why are you suddenly obsessed over a woman you met a few years ago. You have Mike aren’t you happy?” Alex asked as she watch the blonde fiddle with a glove she had found while packing.

“Alex you don’t understand what if it was fate and I was supposed to find this and stop myself from making a huge mistake?” Kara asked as she reached her hand into the glove pulling out the receipt that was rolled up into one of the fingers. Her brows furrowed as she un rolled the piece of paper a neat signature half faded away revealing itself.

“Fate Kara really I didn’t peg you for the fate/destiny type.” Alex said with a small laugh and a roll of her eyes. Before continuing “Besides Irish women are bold and strong not soft, and love struck. You don’t even know what she looks like now.” Alex said as she taped up a box marked kitchen.

“I don’t care about what YOU think about someone… I just feel this pull I need to find her.” Kara said as she stood and pulled out her phone. She dialed her friend Winn’s number holding the phone up to her ear.

“Kara hey how is the bride to be doing today?” Winn asked his voice cheerful.

“I-uh need your help finding someone do you think you could help me?” Kara asked softly.

“Uhm sure I think I can help do you want to meet up for coffee?” Winn asked.

“Course I do thank you I’ll meet you at our favorite coffee shop in 20 bye.” Kara said as she hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i have re watched the movie and i saw i missed a few things and i was bugged i had to come add it in and fix it lol i have not forgotten about this story im just taking my time with it because it is my favorite movie.!!!


End file.
